


There's Already a Room for Me.

by GayestCuChulainnFan



Series: Valentine's Return Gifts [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Other, Sexual Harassment, bar setting, fergus is a sexy mf, how tf do i tag this uhhh, who has 38 degrees in fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayestCuChulainnFan/pseuds/GayestCuChulainnFan
Summary: Based on Hunkle Ferg's Valentine Return Gift CE. Inspired by a conversation on Discord.





	There's Already a Room for Me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hezzabeam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hezzabeam/gifts).



> ive never been to a bar i apologize for inaccurate portrayal in advance

Ignoring the catcalls and ass-slaps, I sit down at the bar. This is not how it's supposed to go. This Friday night was supposed to be a relief from all the shit I had to deal with at work every day. Get wasted, maybe get laid. I'm about to order a drink when a cocktail glass is slid over to me. Sloshing from the movement is an unidentified red alcoholic beverage. I sigh, getting ready to yell at another...oh.

"It's on me," the man says, twirling a hotel room key in his fingers. There's something about this man that I can't put my finger on. Maybe it's the dark purple suit hugging his muscles, or the jovial smile on his beautiful face. It could have been that sexy Irish lilt, the faint hint of cologne, or the hearty laugh he let out at my stupor. Perhaps it's everything about him. Whatever it is, it absolutely screams "he's going to treat me right", and that smirk is a silent invitation. A change in my composure indicates my acceptance.

He gets up from his seat and offers a hand. "Well then, shall we?" Maybe this night isn't going to be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> get ready for the fucking of your lifetime


End file.
